


Santa Baby

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays: I wrote you some Steve/Tony porn.</p><p>Steve is dressed as Santa + Bottom!Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

“Where’s Steve,” Tony staggered into Clint, his drink sloshing dangerously.

“He had something to do first, Stark. Take it easy, huh?”

Tony gave him a dirty look over his scotch, and grabbed a martini from the bar. 

Natasha walked past, neatly snagging the drink before he could dump in on the floor. “That’ll be Pepper’s, I’ll just make sure she gets it.”

“You do that,” Tony scowled. 

Clint patted him on the back. “Come on man, let’s get you some bottled water.”

“Fuck off Nanny 911.” 

“That’s Phil.”

“Where is Cap’s number one fanboy this evening?” Tony squinted suspiciously. “He can’t bring a taser in here. I told them, no tasers. This is not the Darcy and Phil Coulson weapons expo.” Tony peered behind a potted plant, dumping some of his drink into the leaves before Clint hauled him away.

Steve slammed the trunk of his car. He thought about stopping by his room before the party. He’d volunteered at Mercy Children’s Hospital. They needed someone to dress up as Santa. He’d neglected to mention it to Tony, since he’d be listening to cracks for the next five months. He was still wearing the darn Santa Suit though, and he was well beyond fashionably late. The outfit was a bit small on him. They hadn’t been able to stuff a pillow under the waistline. Apparently Tony’s tailor thought he’d wanted something suitable for a party, so he looked like a sexy Santa. The suit wouldn't do a damned thing to keep the bored society wives from pinching his ass all night. He scowled. 

Steve checked his mirror and tore into traffic. He used his enhanced senses to slide through the cars and cabbies. He tipped the concierge double and made his way toward the metal detectors, tossing his brown Santa bag into the plastic bin. He winked when the cop checking the x-ray scans gave him a wide-eyed look. “You’re on the list for the V.I.P. party, sir. You don’t have to use this entrance.  
People were starting to stare. “It’s just Santa tonight, son. Thanks.” He patted the man on the shoulder as he walked past. When the elevator doors slid open, Natasha grabbed his arm. “Hey Santa.”

“Hey, yourself.” He winked. “Want to dance?”

She grinned. “My pleasure, Cap. You want to stand on my shoes? Or do you think you've got it down?”

Steve grabbed her hand, “I’ve been doing better. You can keep the ass grabbers at bay.”

She grinned. “There’s one ass grabber who’s been looking for you all night.”

Steve looked at Tony. He was listing heavily against Clint’s shoulder, flirting with a pretty hostess dressed in a sexy Miss Claus outfit. Steve scowled. "He's drunk."

“He’s something all right.” 

“He’s headed over here.” Steve cocked his head.

“Of course he is.”

“Tasha, who’s the looker?”

Natasha smirked. “Where’s Clint, I thought he was keeping an eye on you?”

“Was, being the key word.” Tony’s hand was on Steve’s bicep. He forced himself not to pull away. 

“I don’t remember hiring a Sexy Santa.”

Steve plucked Tony’s drink out of his hand and downed it in one swallow. 

Tony blinked up at Steve, and down at his empty hand. “Rude. Natasha, tell Santa that was rude.”

“Tell him yourself.” Natasha smirked at Tony and gave Steve a firm pat on the back. “Play nice Stark, he’s mute.” Steve almost choked on a shrimp puff. Natasha winked, and wandered toward the bar.

Tony looked amused. “We’ll get along just fine. I talk enough for two people.”

 _If that wasn’t the fucking truth_ , Steve thought, grabbing Tony’s hand as it wandered toward his ass. 

Tony gave him his best guileless expression and grabbed another drink. Steve plucked it from his hand and smirked. He scowled. Steve licked his lower lip.

Tony shrugged, sliding into Steve’s personal space. “So. Would you like to stuff my stocking, Santa? I’ve been very good this year.” He actually batted his lashes. _His long black lashes._

Steve stared.

Tony’s hands slid under his jacket, warm against his hips. 

When Steve didn't respond, Tony sauntered toward one of the curtained alcoves and beckoned him with a crook of his fingers. Steve slapped a palm against his forehead and followed.

He was going to stop him, set the record straight, he was. The moment Steve stepped into the alcove, he was shoved up against the wall.Tony’s hands were like a vice on his arms. He could break free, but Tony’s fingers were warm. They felt good through the cool fabric of his suit. Tony grabbed his hair, dragging his head down, and nipping at his lower lip. He slid his free hand up, running the pad of his thumb over the shell of Steve’s ear. Steve’s eyes slid shut. Tony pressed against him. Steve could feel Tony's erection digging into his thigh. 

“Why are you dressed like Santa, Steve?”

Steve’s eyes flew open. Tony was grinning up at him. He ran his tongue across his lower lip.

Steve swallowed thickly. “You’re not drunk?”

“Nope,” Tony agreed, yanking the fake beard over Steve’s head and tossing it on the floor.

“You lied?”

“Really?”

Steve flushed.

“You’re the one trying to debauch a drunk. But sure, let's talk ethics.”

“It's not like you gave me an opportunity to say anything” Steve was staring at his mouth. 

“You're not the only tactician on this team, Steve. Genius, remember?” Tony’s hand slid between his legs. He rubbed his palm of his hand against Steve’s erection. “Still want to go a few rounds?”

“Fuck yes. No wait -- I don’t want a one night stand. I can't.”

We can talk about it later. I've never wanted a one night stand Steve, not with you. Let me do this. You want it. Don't you?” Tony’s eyes slid down his body. He felt his face heat. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s tie and yanked him closer, sucking bruises along his jaw. 

Tony moaned. “I want to fuck you Steve. Do you want me to fuck you?”

He made short work of Steve’s pants, wrapping his hand firmly around Steve's prick..

“Yes, God. Tony”

“Damn, that’s hot. Call me God again.” Tony snickered and let go abruptly, shoving Steve into the window seat. The curtains provided a small measure of protection from the cold glass but Steve still let out a startled yelp. Tony grabbed his ankle and yanked. Steve scrambled for purchase, hooking his ankles over Tony’s shoulders. He panted, hands splayed against the cushions.

Tony eyed him skeptically. “Is that comfortable?”  
“I don’t care," Steve gasped. His cock twitched. Tony shrugged and fingered his hole. Steve moaned. 

Tony smirked and pulled out a few red and green KY sample packs. Steve quirked an eyebrow. 

“They sponsor my parties. It’s fucking convenient.” Tony chuckled, ripping one open with his teeth. Steve hissed when he slid the first finger in. He forced himself to relax.

“Condom?”

“I’m immune to everything, it doesn't matter,” Steve gasped.

“Good,” Tony sheathed a second finger in his ass. 

Steve grunted. “The muscle stretch burned a little, but it wasn't unpleasant. 

Tony added a third finger and spent an inordinate amount of time making sure Steve was properly stretched.

“Just do it.”

“Impatient.” Tony slid his fingers free and undid the his belt. 

“ Commando. _That’s_ convenient.”

“Isn’t it?” Tony positioned himself, pouring more lube on his fingers. Steve squirmed impatiently. 

“Fuck. Hold on.” Tony’s voice was low and husky. He rubbed the head of his cock against Steve's crack and slipped in, just a bit. Steve closed his eyes. His wrists burned. 

Tony dropped Steve's ankle and grabbed his hip. His left hand slid along Steve’s side, slick with lube. 

“What if someone walks in?” Steve gasped. 

Tony let out a low shuddering moan, and slid forward slowly, impaling Steve. Steve’s fingers clenched. “Do you fucking care?” Tony sounded wrecked. 

“No -- haa -- not really,” Steve shuddered. 

Tony closed his eyes, slowly shoving into Steve, shoving him back against the cool glass with every snap of his hips. Steve clenched around him as he tried to control his breathing. He started to get lost in the sensation, until all he could feel was the warmth, the heat, the slow drag of Tony's dick inside of him. Sweat ran down his arms and cooled -- he focused on Tony's hard length, watching his mouth as he panted in time with his thrusts. Steve could feel the precom dripping down the side of his stomach, and hear the soft grunts Tony was making as his fingers dug crescents into Steve’s hip. His mouth hung open, and he heard himself answering whimpering in response. “Oh god -- Tony -- guhhh --” Steve thrust upward, forcefully impaling himself deeper on Tony's cock as he came, spattering Tony’s chest, goatee, and his lush mouth. Tony’s eyes were black with lust. He was grunting softly, too far gone. He thrust sharply two more times, his stomach muscles contracting as he came, panting Steve’s name. Steve slid back against the window, boneless, enjoying the burn as Tony slipped free, smooth and loose in the mess of cum and lube spattering the seat between Steve’s thighs. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”

Tony just stared at him with a glazed expression.

Merry Christmas, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually a fill, but I'm tossing it in with the other kink fills.


End file.
